Once Upon the Wings
by HanaTenshiHimeko
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me!

Chapter 1

**_~~Lost Memories~~_**

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

"..what can we tell her….shocking….remember.."  The unconscious girl  was beginning to open her eyes.  She was in a strange room.  All she saw was white.  "Look, she's awake."  The girl tried the sit up but suddenly, she felt very dizzy and fell back down.  "Are you alright?"  The girl looked to her left.  A woman with firey red hair looked concerned.

"Who are you?  Where am I?" said the girl as the nurse helped her to sit up.

"I'm Carol and you are at the hospital," said Carol.  A woman with black hair who stood behind Carol was holding the clipboard.  "Maho, please tell her she is ok."  Maho nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why am I here?" said the frightening girl.

"Well, that was a nastiest car accident I ever saw.  You are lucky to survive."  Carol lowered her eyes down.  "But your parents isn't here anymore.  They went to heaven."  There were few seconds of pause.  Carol looked up and expected to see a sad face but saw a confusing face.  "What's the matter?"

"Who are my parents?" said the confusing girl.  Carol gave a short gasp and swallow before continue speaking.

"W-why don't you rest some more before lunch?"  Carol swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the confusing girl alone.

The girl's POV 

            Why am I here?  Who am I?  Why did she leave me so quickly?  Did I did something wrong?  I looked around the white room.  There was a bear on the table.  It looked so familiar.  I took it off the table and hug the bear.  Suddenly, a wave of emotion washed over me.  Tears leak from my eyes.  Why am I crying.  Please, tell me what's going on here!  I felt dizzy and fell back on the bed.  Suddenly, I felt warmth and I thought I saw a woman with wings by my side.  She looked sad and she holds my right hand.  She smiled.  That was the last thing I saw before I black out.

Back to the story 

            Carol was outside the room and saw a pale green hair woman. Carol smiled.  "Hello, Fin."

            "Is she alright?" said Fin.

            "I'm afraid not.  I think she lost her memories," said Carol.  Fin sighed.  Carol quickly ushered her into an empty room.  Fin opened the window.  Fin and Carol stood near the window for a while

            "Carol, you can leave," said Fin.

            "Are you sure?" asked Carol.  Fin nodded.

"Beside, you have other patients to take care of."

"True.  Call me if you need me."  Carol left the room.  Fin jumped out the window and silvery, blue wings appeared from her shoulder blade.  Suddenly, the hot humid day became cloudy and the sky rained cats and dogs.  The tears flowed down her face as the rain softy hit her face.  Her wings were absorbing the rain as she wept.  Fin looked up to the sky.

Flashback:

"Koron!  Please wake up.  Please!" cried Fin as she held Koron's head.   Koron opened her eyes slowly.

"Fin…."

"Don't talk.  You are going to be alright," said Fin as she sobbed.

"Fin… please take care of my child," whispered Koron.

"What are you talking about?  You are going to be alright."  Koron just smiled and closed her eyes.  Her hand dropped to the floor.

"KORON!"  The sky echoed Fin's voice as the sky cried.

End of Flashback:

            The rain started to slow down.  Fin quickly went back to the room and her wings disappeared.  Fin looked outside to the sky.  "Koron, are you sure about it?"  A woman with wings appeared beside her.

"Yes."

"Did you saw her?" ask Fin.  

"Yes.  She was crying but when I hold her hand, she stop crying and was asleep," said the mother.  Fin looked at the floor for a moment.

"Koron?"

"Hmm?"

"But what about her all her emotions inside of her?  Won't she be confused?"

"Well, aren't you giving it to her?" ask the mother, pointing to Fin's wings.  Fin looked at her wings.

"I think so when she needs it."

***********************

            The girl woke up due to the sound of a knock on the door.  "May I come in?"  The voice was from the other side of the room.  The girl looked puzzled.

"S-sure," said the girl.  The door opened and it was Fin.  "Who are you?" ask the girl.

"I am Fin, your guidance," said Fin.

"G-U-I-D-A-N-C-E, guidance," said Maron softly.  Fin was puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.  I don't know why but I liking spelling words out.  Did I did something wrong," ask the frighten girl.  Fin smiled.

"No, it's one of your habits."

"Huh?"

"Never mind.  I will tell you later.  Maron. Let's go."  The girl looked confused.

"Who's Maron?" she ask

"I'm sorry.  Your name is Maron," said Fin.  The girl looked thoughtful.

"M-A-R-O-N, Maron.  Is that right?" she said excitedly.  Fin laugh.

"Yes and it's a beautiful name for you."

"Maron," she said softly.  The door opened and it was Carol.

"Carol, did you find a place?"  She nodded.  Fin turned to Maron.  "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To your new home."

"Really?" she said.  Maron looked at the teddy bear that was on the bed.  Fin sensed something.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Fin.

"Can I take this with me?" ask Maron, pointing to the bear.

"Of course.  That teddy bear is yours."

"Really?"

"Yep."  Maron looked happy.  She hugged the bear.  Carol, Fin, and Maron walked toward the parking lot.  Carol opened her car.  Fin and Maron got into the car.  Minutes later, they arrived at the apartment called Orléans.

"This is the place?" said Maron.  Fin nodded.  "Wow.  It's big.  We have the whole place to ourselves?"  Fin laughed.

"No, this is an apartment where many families live in."  Maron nodded her head and understood.  Fin and Carol was talking while Maron was admiring the tall building with the glasses reflecting the sunlight.  She didn't see a purple hair girl with a blue hair guy walking towards her.

"Please," said the purple hair girl.  The blue hair guy laughed.

"Maybe but-oof!" The blue hair guy knocked Maron down.  "I'm so sorry.  Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but -"

"Maron!  Are you alright?"  Maron turned her head.  Fin and Carol rushed to help her.

"I'm alright but…" Maron looked around.  The blue hair guy and the purple hair girl was now where to be found.

The guy's POV 

"Please."  She looked so pleading that I have to laugh.

"Maybe but-oof!"  I knocked down someone down.  Stupid me!  I should have look where I was going!  "I'm so sorry.  Are you alright?"  I said.  The chestnut hair girl said "I'm fine but.."  Suddenly, I was pulled in the apartment and into the elevator.  The last thing I saw before the elevator door closed was two women rushing to help her.  One of them was a green hair and the other was red hair.

"Hey!  Aren't you listening?"  I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"  She stared at me, hard.

"You like that girl?"  I almost burst laughing.

"Me?  But I don't even know her."

"But you were staring at her."

"Look, staring at people doesn't mean I like them."  She blushed.

"But can you still help me with my homework anyway?"

Back to the story 

            Maron, Fin, and Carol went in the apartment  and waited for the elevator.  "Fin, what are these?"  asked Maron.

            "Those are the mailboxes.  Let's see.... this one is yours."

            "Really?"

            "Yep"  Maron looked really happy.  Fin smiled but inside she was sad

You always happy, no matter what happened before you lost your memories.  I knew it was just a mask.  Now, I really saw your true smile.   "Maron, the elevator is here"

"Coming." They got into the elevator and it closed the door.  It went up and Maron looked scared at first.  Soon, she got used to the movement.

"I-it's feel like I'm flying!" said Maron.  They reached the 7th floor.

"Let's see…. 702.  This is our home."  Fin fished out the key for the room and opened up the door.  It was an empty space with some boxes in there.

"That's all?"  Maron looked disappointed.

"No.  It not decorated yet and there are more stuff coming to the lobby.  You want to come with me to the lobby or stay up here?" said Fin.

"Stay up here," said Maron.

"Ok, but open the door for me when I ring the bell," said Fin, closing the door behind her.  Maron heard Carol and Fin's footstep toward the elevator.  Maron sighed.  She opened the balcony door and the wind blew softly against her face.  She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind.

I wonder who were my parents…. Maron slowly opened her eyes slowly and suddenly, there was a big gust of wind.  Maron backed up from the balcony and closed her eyes from the wind.  When the wind died, Maron opened her eyes and saw two angels.  One of them was red and the other was blue.  "W-who are you?" said Maron, frightened.

            "So."  The blue angel spoke like many waters.  "So, this is the girl."

~~Author's notes~~

            Hey people!!  Thanks for reading my story!!  Be sure to remember to review my story!!  Sorry if this has too many details in the 1st chapter.  I think that there will be a lot of details up for the next couple of chapters so please bear with me.  I promise to make the story more interesting in the future!!  Ja ne!  ^.-;


	2. The Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me!

~~Author's notes~~

Hey, I'm back!  (Audience stares at me like they are going to kill me.  I have a sweat drop) Um, sorry for the delay.  I know, it had been four weeks.  I was very busy with regents' reviews.  Thanks for all the reviews.  It had been a great motivation for me.  Anyway, read on to Chapter 2!!

==If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry! ==

Chapter 2

**_~~The Wings~~_**

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

            Maron was frightened at first but somehow she felt warmth and calmness from the two angels.  Suddenly, Carol and Fin burst into the room and Carol closed the door and locked it behind her.  Maron looked confused.

            "So, you arrived earlier than expected, Watery, Fiery," said Fin.  Behind her, Carol was glowing bright red like fire and started to transform.  Her short hair that was as long to her ears grew as long to her chest and wings appeared behind her back.

"Long time, no see, Windy, Watery," said the red angel, tossing some of her puffy hair to the back.  She turned to Maron.   "There's no need to fear my child.  I am one of the protectors of your kind."

"So, Earthy, Fiery.  You arrived just in time," said Windy.

"Is she's the one?" said Watery.

"Yes," said Fin.

"She is no ordinary child.  She sees what other ordinary people can't see," said Firey.

"Ahh.  I sense her power, but it's sleeping.  Its not awake yet," said Watery.

"Umm, we better introduce ourselves to the child, otherwise we are wasting time." said Fin.  The other angels looked at each other and then nodded their heads.  "Maron, this is Watery, one of the important angels in heaven."

"Hello, my child," said Watery.

"And this is Windy, the messenger of heaven and also one of the important angel in heaven."

"Hello," said Windy.

"And this is Fiery, who is also one of the important angels in heaven."

"We meet before but not in my true form face to face," said Firey.

"Who's Earthy?" said Maron.

"I am.  And this is Maron, the recantation of Jeanne d' Arc," said Fin.  Maron looked confused.

"Who?" said Maron.

"I'll explain it to you later," said Fin.

"We must go.  We are needed in heaven.  We will see you tomorrow," said Watery and Windy.  There were a gust of wind and they disappeared to the sky.

"I must go too.  The patients are waiting for me too," said Firey.  She had changed back to her human form.

"Alright I see you tomorrow too," said Fin.  Carol left the room and closed the door behind her.  "It's getting late.  Maron, better get some rest."  Maron nodded and got ready for bed.  Later, Maron followed Fin to a room.  There was only a bed there.  "You get to decorate the room as soon we get all the stuff in, ok?"  Maron nodded.  Fin tucked Maron in and kissed her forehead.

"Fin?" said Maron

"Hmm"

"Can you tell me why didn't you change into your real form when Carol did?  I mean to Earthy?"  Fin was silent for a while.

"Ok but promise you will get some rests after this?"  Maron nodded.  "This started 5,000 years ago."

Flashback to 5,000 years ago 

            Me as Earthy, Watery, Windy, and Fiery were best friends.  We talked how we wanted to go down and visit the earth.  "I can go.  My element is earth, so it may be safe for me." I said.  I had green eyes and hair down to my ankles.  I had a dark green dress and a light green cloth around my waist.  I also had a green jewel on my forehead.

            "But it's dangerous.  The King of Hell, Lucifer, had let loose the demons and beside, we need a way to seal the demons," said Watery.  She was always a worrywart.  She had blue hair down to her ankles and when you touched her hair, it felt like water.  She had blue eyes and a blue dress with blue robe around her shoulders.  She also had a blue jewel on her forehead.

            "But I don't see anything wrong with Earthy visiting the earth.  Beside she is safe because it's her element," said Fiery.  She was described as a daredevil but she always thought of the consequences before doing the action.  She had flaming red eyes and puffy hair down to the middle of her chest.  Be careful.  Her hair felts really hot with one touch.  She also had a red dress down to her knees and a red jewel on her forehead.

            "But think of the consequences.  Even though God would forgive you, won't the demons attack you?" said Windy.  She was always a thinker and she was very wise.  She was also the fastest flyer in heaven, so it figures that she was a messenger.  She had white hair down to her ankles and had pale blue eyes.  She also had a white dress down to her ankles.  If you touched her hair, all you felt was wind. She also had a white jewel on her forehead.

            "I promise that I will make it back alive," I said.

            "Ok but I'm going with you.  I have a bad feeling about this," said Windy.

            "Ok.  I will be back.  Don't worry, because Windy is going with me," I said.

            "I hope so," said Firey

"Ok, be safe," said Watery.  Watery gave her robe to me.  "It's pretty cold down there also."  I winked at Watery and flew down to earth with Windy.  I shivered when we reached the sky of earth.

            "Good thing Watery gave me her robe.  It's pretty cold during winter," I said.  Suddenly, I was pulled away from Windy's side.

            "Earthy!" screamed Windy.  She flew as fast as she could, but the invisible force was faster.  She extended her arm.  I tried to reach her hand but slipped.  "Earthy!"

Back to the story 

            Fin quiet for a while.  "Windy flew as fast as she could but it was not use.  She quickly flew back to heaven to get the Watery and Firey to help me but it was too late.  The demon already did it."

            "Did what?" said Maron.

            "You see, the demons were told to kidnap Watery so Lucifer could brainwash her into his servant and use her to destroy the earth by floods.  He planned to use her because she was the strongest of us four in power.  But since I was wearing her robe, they thought I was Watery."

"Did the demons do something bad?" asked Maron.

Continue of flashback to 5,000 years ago 

They took me down to Hell and poured some kind of liquid on my wings.  It burned my wings and I thought I would never move my wings again.  When I could finally move my wings, they had changed from green to a silvery blue color.  Then Lucifer arrived.  One look at me and he started screaming and kicking one of the demons near him.  "This is not Watery!  This is Earthy!  You stupid demons, can't you tell the difference?"  He kept screaming and kicking the demons.  He suddenly stopped.  The demons were relived and backed away from him.  He leaned close to me and he smiled.  "Well, this is good anyway because you can't protect the earth and it's easier for me to take over the earth.  Then I will finally get to win over your God,"' he said.  He laughed and the other demons joined him.  Suddenly, a bright, holy light appeared and the demons roared with pain.  I was lifted and was taken to heaven.  There, my friends were waiting for me.

"Earthy!" they cried out.  I saw Fiery and Watery but not Windy.  I looked at my rescuer and it was Windy.  Except that she was glowing more fiery than usually.   I was led to God's throne immediately.  I was too ashamed to looked up.  I bowed before God.

"Earthy."  His voice was not scolding me but it was filled with disappointment.  I bowed even lower.  "I'm sorry my lord.  I accept any punishment for my foolish action."

"My child, I have a mission for you.  You are to go to earth and protect the humans.  You are to find a person who is devoted to me and that person will be the one who can seal the demons that Lucifer had set lose to the earth.  That is your punishment until you can get rid of the Wings of Rain."  I was puzzle.

"My Lord, what are the Wings of Rain?" I asked.

"What you are wearing are not the Wings of Earth but the cursed Wings of Rain.  Whenever those wings appear, all the wings bring is cursed rain.  This decreases the barrier around the humans and demons could easily hurt them.  However, since you are an angel, the wings increase the barrier, but you will feel drained like you are tired.  Your mission is to protect the humans also.  You must break the curse before you go back to heaven.  I cannot help you undo the curse for this is also part of your punishment," he replied

"I am the Lord' servant." I said.  I left the room and my friends were waiting outside.  We were silent.  They want to help me but I refused.  I told them that they could help me by help me protecting the humans.

Back to the story 

            "Fin?" asked Maron.

            "Hmm?" said Fin.

            "Why are you my guidance then?  There are other people out there."

            "You see, ordinary people can't see angels.  Your mother could see me when she was young.  We were like childhood friends.  I became her guidance.  It was then when she married a man she thought she loved, disasters began to happen.  Your father wasn't a kind man at all and beat your mother while you were still in her womb.  He gambled all the money away and finally, your mother couldn't take it any more and ran away from him.  I protected your mother.  Then blessings flowed in and your mother got back to her feet.  Then a few days ago, your mother was driving you to school when a drunk driver hit her car.  I manage to save you but not your mother."  Fin lowered her eyes.  "Her last words was 'Fin… please take care of my child.'  You were in a coma for four days when you lost your memories.  Then Windy send me a message from God that you were the recantation of Jeanne d' Arc.  My new mission was to protect you."

            "Who is Jeanne d' Arc?" asked Maron.

            "Jeanne d' Arc was the only person who was devoted to God.  God fell in love with her and gave some of his power to her to protect her.  You see, God and Lucifer had been fighting for centuries.  Lucifer got an idea and said, "If we can't weaken God outside, let's weaken his inside.  It will be nice to see God go insane to see his lover die in front of his eyes.'  He sent demons to possess the British army and kill Jeanne d' Arc.  But because of God's barrier, the demons couldn't get near her.  Lucifer then possessed the people around her.  It worked and she was burned at the stake as a witch."

"But why God didn't save her?" asked Maron.

"I don't know what was going on when she was dying.  She went to heaven of course.  But God wanted her to born again to help the earth since the demons were set loosed again.  She was born into a young girl, which is you, Maron."  Maron was quiet for a moment.

"Then why did my mom have to die?  Did the demons get her?"

"Yes.  Lucifer knew that Jeanne d' Arc was going to be born again and decided to kill her as soon as possible.  But when the demon that was sent to do this, it saw your mother and you.  It was confused who was the recantation of Jeanne d' Arc but decided to kill both of you.  I'm sorry but I was too late when I learned of this."  Fin looked down for a moment.  Fin quickly got up.

"Get some rest.  It's getting late.  Good night Maron."

            "Good night, Fin."  Fin closed the door behind her.  Maron looked up to the ceiling.  I wonder how Fin will break the curse?  Also, I wish that my mom were here.  I bet she will tell me what is really going on.   Filled with questions and wishes, Maron tried to go to sleep.  After some tossing and turning, she finally went to sleep and dreamed an angel.  She looked familiar, but Maron couldn't recognize her.

***********************

            "Good Morning, Fin," said Maron.  Fin looked at the clock.

"You mean 'Good Afternoon', Maron," said Fin, sipping her juice while reading the newspaper.

"Why are you drinking juice instead of coffee?" asked Maron.

"Angels don't drink coffee," answered Fin.  "Anyway, you are late."

"Hey!  You didn't wake me up," said Maron, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Did I tell you that you are a late bird all the time?" said Fin.

"No."

"Well, it's so funny when your mother tried to wake you up all the time, especially when she pulled off the covers and sat on you and started singing on top of her voice." Fin giggled.  "You ended up getting up but if you are too tired, you slept on."  Maron thought about it and laughed at the idea of it.

"I didn't know that.  Will you do that to me?" said Maron.

"Maybe if I have to," said Fin.  "Now, let's decorate your room."  Fin and Maron decorated Maron's room for the rest of the afternoon.  Then at 6:00 pm, a knock on the door was heard.  "Coming," said Maron.  She opened the door and there was Carol and other two women that she recognized.  "Hey!  Aren't you Watery and Windy?"  The two women smiled.

"You got that right.  Except that we are in our human form," said the blue hair woman.  Her hair was up to her waist.  "I prefer my hair go down to my ankle but in my human form, this is how long I can go," complained Watery.

"Quit complaining.  We are not here for letting Maron hearing us complain," said Kaze.  Her white hair was also down to her waist.  "At least your eyes aren't changing color every time you change."

"Like who?" said Watery.

"Don't know.  The word just came out of now where," said Windy, quickly.

"Now, now.  You guys," said Fin.  "You guys came here to help, not having a chit-chat."  The three angels nodded as they understood and changed into their real forms.  Fin extended her wings and outside began raining.  Then Watery, Firey, Windy, and Fin form a circle around Maron.  "Now Maron, stand still and close your eyes.  Don't let your mind wander and think of fire, water, wind, and rain."

"Why rain?  Can't it be earth?" asked Maron.

"Well, I don't have the Wings of Earth but my Wings of Rain can help you," said Fin.  Maron understood and nodded her head.  She closed her eyes and thought of fire, water, wind, and rain surrounding her.  The angels closed their eyes and the jewels on their foreheads began to glow.  It shot to Maron who absorbed the power.  Suddenly, Maron began to see strange visions.  A woman who was fighting against soldiers, the woman was praying as the light from heaven shine on her, and many visions passed by her.  Then finally, a woman holding a cross that was made out of wood on the stake as the fire consumed her.  Suddenly, Maron heard the four angels reciting some kind of poem

Wings of thy fire 

_ Listen to my desire_

_Give thy child thy power_

_At this hour_

_Wings of thy water_

_Listen to your daughter_

_Give thy child thy power_

_At this hour_

_Wings of thy wind_

_Listen to my mind_

_Give thy child thy power_

_At this hour_

Wings of thy rain 

_Listen to my pain_

_Give thy child thy power_

_At this hour_

Suddenly, the colorful light that Maron was absorbing became brighter so that some of the lights escaped out of the apartment and shoot toward the sky.  It was like a firecracker and the night was decorated with beautiful colors.  The color soon died out.  Maron was still glowing.  Maron slowly opened her eyes and then collapsed.  "Maron!"  The four angels rushed to help her up.  They didn't see a small black angel with a blue haired guy that had a handkerchief covering his mouth, watching the whole thing.  He smiled.

"So, this is the place."  Unknown to the black angel and the blue haired boy, another person was watching at a distance.  That person chuckled.

"You spy, I spy.  What a coincidence," he said.  "Well, let the fun begin."

~~Author's notes~~

            Hey guys out there!!  Thanks for reading my story!!  The suck at poetry that I need to get a rhyming dictionary!!  Hey, don't laugh.  Anyway, the names of the four angels sounds like the names from Card Captor Sakura.  I'm bad with names so don't mind it.  Anyway, be sure to remember to review my story!!  Sorry if this chapter is like a textbook.  Need to cram more details again. (Sigh)  I try to put some actions in my next chapter.  Ja ne!  ^.-;


	3. My name is Maron

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me!  I own Fiery/Carol, Windy/Miho, and Watery/Yukina though.

~~Author's notes~~

Thanks for all the reviews!!  Busy lately but at least I'm a little late from the due date.  Is that better than last time?  (Audience shakes head.  I have a sweat drop.)  Guess not.  I'm still late.  Sorry Agloechan.  You can blame my editor.  She corrects all my fan fiction stories.  (I point to my editor and saw her running away.)  Come back here!  (Runs after her.)  Anyway, please read on!  Hey, I said to come back here!

==If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry! We all aren't perfect, right? ==

Chapter 3

**_~~My name is Maron~~_**

``````````````````````````````````````````````````**__**

            Maron woke up to the sound of chirping birds.  She looked around and she was in her bed.  It was only 6:05.  She got up and walked toward the kitchen.  "But are you sure about it?  Maron doesn't seem ready."  Maron stopped when she heard her name.  She peeked to the kitchen.  All the angels except Fin were in their true form.  "But I want Maron to learn more."

            "Learn more of what?"  The four angles looked up and saw Maron.

            "Did you have a nice rest?" said Windy.

            "Yeah, but what do you mean about learning more?"

            "Well, we wanted you to go to school today but we are having a disagreement," said Fin.  Maron looked happy.

            "School?  Of course!  I want to learn more so I can get back my memory!"  The angels looked at each other.

            "Ok, but you must change into your uniform," said Fin, holding up a green and yellow uniform.

            "Why can't it be blue?  It looks so much better," complained Watery.  The three angels did the anime style of falling down.  Fin got up first.

            "It's called school uniform and we don't choose the color!" Her veins were popping out.

"Just kidding," said Watery who had the anime sweat mark.  Fiery whispered to Windy and Maron.

"Watery had became a complainer lately and Earthy had became cranky also." Maron giggled.

"What's so funny?" said Fin.  Her veins were still popping out.

"Nothing," said Maron as she grabbed the uniform.  She went to her room to change.  Seconds later, she came out.

"Well?" said Maron.  She turned around so the dress would swirl with her.  The angels stared at her.

"She looks just like her mother," said Fin.

"She does look like her mother," said Watery.

"She really does look like her mother," said Fiery.

"She sure does," said Windy.  Maron have an anime sweat drop.. What is wrong with these people? 

"Any way, let's eat breakfast before you go to school," said Fin.  "What do you want Maron?  Scrambled eggs or sunny side eggs"

"Don't let her cook," said Firey.  Fin looked at her.  "Hey.  The last time you cook, you sent the fire department over."  Maron laughed, imagining Fin burning the food and having to call for the fire department to help her out.

"Let me try."  Maron soon was making a feast at anime style of fast speed.  "Ta da!  How do you like it?"  All the angel's jaws dropped at the sight of the food except Fin who looked pleased.  "I made one for each of you guys."  The angels looked at each other.

"Let's eat.  I'm pretty hungry," said Fin.  The other angels nodded and changed to their human form.  They began to eat Maron's home cooked food.

"This is much better than Fin's cooking," whispered Watery.  Fin, who sat next to her, heard what she said and held up her fist with veins popping out.  Watery had an anime sweat drop.

"What did you say?" said Fin, who had a tone of daring-you-to-say-that-again.

"N-n-nothing," said Watery.  Maron giggled.  Maron watched Watery tease Fin while Windy and Firey were laughing.

"Maron, better eat your breakfast before it gets cold," said Fiery.  She blew at Maron's toast and it was warmed up again. Maron's eyes widen.

"Hey!  How do you do that?"  Fiery winked at Maron.

"It's my element."  Maron ate her toast and eggs.  Soon, it was time to go.

"Maron before you go, I must tell you my human name," said Watery.  "I'm Yukina and Kaze is Miho, ok?"  Maron nodded.  They left the apartment together.  While, they were walking and talking to each other, they didn't notice a small black angel following them.  However, Windy kept looking back and the black angel have to keep hiding behind something.  "What's wrong, Yukina," asked Miho.

""Nothing," said Yukina but she was still suspicious.  The black angel has an anime sweat drop.

"Windy's sense has sure gotten stronger than I thought.  How in the world am I going to get near them if Windy keeps doing that?"  Nearby, another person was watching in a distance.  It was the same person last night that spied on Maron and the blue haired boy.  He chuckled.

"Too bad Windy doesn't have enough power to sense me out."  He disappeared out of the air.  At one point, the four angels and Maron went their separate ways.  They walked toward Maron's new school.  Maron and Fin went to the principle office to register in.

"Don't worry, Maron.  Oh, I forgot to tell you that your last name is Kusukabe.  Here is your lunch.  I have to go to work."  Fin looked sad.  She hugged Maron and said goodbye.  Maron was excited and wondered what she would learn.  Holding her new books and textbooks, she waited.  Then, a young lady gave her schedule and told her to follow her.  Maron followed her to a classroom.  Then young lady told her to wait outside and went in the classroom.  Seconds later, she motion Maron to come in.  The young lady left, closing the door behind her.

"Class, we have a new transfer student, Kusukabe Maron," said the red haired teacher.  All the people in the class stared at her.  Maron bowed to the class.

"My name is Kusukabe Maron.  Nice to meet you," said Maron.  The teacher's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, she is so cute!"  Everyone in the classroom had sweat drops.  "Let's see, sit next to Nagoya.  Nagoya, raise your hand."  A blue haired boy raised his hand and winked at her.  Maron blushed and then realized something.  Hey!  That's the guy that I bumped into the other day.   As Maron went to her seat, she saw a purple haired girl that was going to be behind her.  She looked jealous.  So were the girls in the classroom.  Maron sat down.  "Ok, class, open your book to page 15 and start reading."

***********************

RING!  "Ok, lunch break," said the teacher.  A girl stood up.

"Packelamao-sensei, I have a question." The girl went up to the teacher while the class talked.  Maron sighed in relief. Though out the whole lesson, all the girls stared at her like hawks.  I wonder if I did something wrong?   She picked up her lunchbox and went outside.  It was a beautiful day.  Maron sat under a tree near a soccer field where the boys were starting to play soccer.  She opened her lunch box and there was a note. She opened it and did the anime style of falling.  The note read: _Konnichiwa!  We are at work so be a good little kiddie!  There were also pictures of the four angels holding up the "peace" sign.  You guys, I am not a little kiddie!   Maron smiled.  Oh well, better eat the lunch She started eating.  But I wonder who made such a tasty lunch?  It can't be Fin.  I'll ask her who make it when I come home. _

"Look out!"  Maron looked up and saw a soccer ball coming towards her.  Maron screamed and hold her arms in front of her head.

No need to be afraid, child It was Windy's voice.  Use your power. 

My power?   She suddenly remembered last night.  Suddenly, she knew what to do and whispered the ancient poem:

Power of thy wind 

_Listen to my mind_

_I, Jeanne d' Arc is in need_

Listen to want I need 

Then her mind screamed only these two words, Save me!   She suddenly felt a mighty rush of wind around her for a moment and then the feeling stopped.  Few seconds later, she lowered her arms and opened her eyes.  The boys in the soccer were staring at her.  One boy managed to speak.

"N-nice cut on the kick, Chiaki, but watch where you are aiming."  Maron looked behind her and saw the soccer ball bouncing.  She got up to get the ball.  She threw the ball at the blue haired guy and he caught it.  Chiaki shook his hand.

"That is some nice throw you got there."  Maron blushed.

"T-thank you."  The guys started resumed back to the game.  Better get back to the classroom.   Maron headed toward the building.  She didn't notice Chiaki were staring at her as she walked toward the building.

"Hey Chiaki.  Stop spacing out and help us out," said one of his teammate.  Chiaki broke his eye contact away from Maron and ran toward the field.

"Coming!"

***********************

Maron opened the door of the classroom.  The noisy classroom became quiet.  There were only girls there and they were staring at her.  "H-hello."  Maron said and quickly closed the door.  The girls are sure scary.   She walked around the building then suddenly collided into someone.  "Sorry!" said Maron as she get up and tried to help the other girl to get up.

"Hey, watch where you are going!  You know-" The girl cut short when she saw Maron.  "H-ha ha, sorry, I'm being rude again."  Maron shook her head.

"No, it's my fault.  I'm bumping into people lately.  You know, with what-his-name.  Yeah, Nagoya-kun" said Maron with a laugh.  The girl laughed also.

"Don't worry, we all don't pay attention where we are going anyway.  Sorry I was rude before.  Guess I was in a bad mood," the girl.  "I'm Todaji Miyako."

"I'm Kusukabe Maron, said Maron.  Suddenly, the bell rang. 

"AHHH!  We're late!" cried Miyako as she dragged Maron with her and ran back to the classroom.

***********************

RING!  "Ok, class settled down, I haven't finished."  The class kept talking and was about to get up."  TWEEEEET!  All the people in the classroom did the anime style of rolling over.  Turns out that Packelamao had blown her flute and her veins were popping out.  "I know it's time to go home but there is a meeting for the girls tomorrow who want to join the gymnastics club AND."  She emphasizes the "and" when the boys started to get up.  "AND, for the guys will be soccer team meeting with your coach tomorrow at the gym.  Girls, make sure to bring a leotard, your tights, and your medical form.  Boys, make sure you bring clothing that you can sweat in and your medical form.  The girls hold their nose and said, "Ewww," when Packelamao said "clothing that you can sweat in".  "Ok, NOW you may go," said Packelamao-sensei.

"Maron, where do you live?" said Miyako.  

"Oh, at Orléans apartment," said Maron.  Miyako's eyes widen.

"Hey!  That's where I live."

"Who lives where?"  Miyako and Maron turned around.

"Chiaki!" said Miyako.

"Yo," said Chiaki.  Maron saw Miyako's eyes were sparkling as Chiaki talk with her.  Maron thought, Ohhhh.  I get it.  The girls like him.  I was stupid not to realize that in the beginning.  No wonder the girls were watching me like hawks.  They don't want me to make any move toward him, since I am the lucky girl who sits next to him. 

"Maron, let's go home together," said Miyako.

"Sure," said Maron.  They walked out of the building together with Chiaki.

"So, Kusukabe-san, sorry about the other day.  I wasn't watching where I was going," said Chiaki.  Maron shook her head.

"No, it was my fault.  I was just standing there and wasn't watching where I was standing," said Maron.

"Maron."  Maron looked up.  There was Fin standing under a tree.

"Fin!"  Maron broke away from the group and ran to hug Fin.

"Did you have a nice day?" asked Fin.  Maron nodded.

"And don't forget us," said the voice behind Fin.

"Carol!  Miho!  Yukina!  What are you doing here?" asked Maron.

"We decided to leave early to see you.  You know, I have to take a picture of you.  You look just like your mom," said Yukina.

"Umm. You just said that this morning," said Maron who have an anime sweat mark.  Maron then noticed that Miyako and Chiaki were standing there.

"Oh, these are my two new friends.  This is Todaji Miyako."

"Nice to meet you," said Miyako.

"And this is Nagoya …"

"Nagoya.  Nagoya Chiaki.  Nice to meet you," said Chiaki.

"Ohhhh.  He's so cute!" cried the angels.  Maron and Miyako did the anime style of falling down and sweat marks.  Chiaki also have sweat marks.  Maron got up first.

"You guys!" said Maron whose veins were popping out at her forehead.  It was the angels' turn to have sweat marks.

"Just joking," said the angels.  Really, Maron looks so scary when she gets mad.  Maron then continued introducing her guardians.

"This is Carol, Fin, Miho, and Yukina."  The four angels bowed.

"Nice to meet you," said all the four angels.  "Maron, we'll just go ahead and you walk with your friends, ok?" said Fin.  Maron nodded.  The three friends watched Maron's guardians walked away.

"Wow.  They are so beautiful," said Chiaki.  Maron and Miyako looked at Chiaki sharply.  Chiaki had a sweat mark.  "Hey, don't get the wrong idea.  I'm just voicing my opinion about them."  Maron and Miyako weren't convinced. In there back of their minds, they were thinking, PREVERT!

"Let's go to that new ice-cream store that just opened," said Miyako.

"Sure," said Maron.

"And Chiaki is paying for us," said Miyako.

"Hey!  Why do I have to pay?" said Chiaki.

"Because you are a boy," said Miyako.

"That's not fair!" protested Chiaki.  While Miyako and Chiaki were arguing who is paying, Maron looked up to the sky.

Wow.  The world seems bigger than it looks.   As Maron kept looking up to the sky, she didn't notice a boy running toward her direction.  Suddenly, Maron was knocked off her feet to the ground.

"Maron!  Are you alright?" cried Miyako.  She helped Maron to her feet.  Miyako then turned her attention to the boy.  "Hey boy, you should watch where you are going!"

"Sorry," said the boy.  He had red hair and his bangs were hanging in front of his eyes.  He had red eyes that look very mysterious, but cute.  Miyako noticed that the boy was very cute and her eyes were sparkling.  Maron had an anime sweat mark.  Does Miyako like every cute boy she sees?   The boy stared at Maron.

"Hey, aren't you Maron?" said the boy.

"Huh?" said Maron.  The boy got up and looked closely.

"Hey!  It's really you.  Why weren't you in school for a week?  I got worried and called your house, but no one was there.  I went to your house and your neighbor said that you moved.  Where have you been?"  Maron was too confused to speak.

"D-do I know you?" stuttered Maron.  The boy looked confused. 

"Maron, do you remember me?  I'm Sukebe Iruka, your boyfriend."

~~Author's notes~~

Long chapter, isn't it?  Sorry again.  I have to get right to the point!!  I like being detail so I try to shorten the details next time, ok.  Anyway, please review.  Reviews are supporting me so the more reviews there are, the more motivate I am to write the next chapter!!  Also, guess what?  (Holds up my editor.  She is sobbing.)  I finally caught her.  Muhahahahahaha.  Agloechan, you can blame her now.  (Holds up the editor again but she is not there.)  Oro?  Where did she go?  (Turns around and see her running away from me.)  Hey!  Since when did you escape?  Come back here!  Anyway, ja ne for now!!  Hey, I said to come back here!  ^.-;


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me!  I own Fiery/Carol, Windy/Miho, and Watery/Yukina though.

~~Author's notes~~

Thanks for all the reviews!!  Thank goodness it's summer!  Which means…NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME!  Well, there is summer school for me if I didn't pass any of the regents…  Anyway, I'm so happy when I received a lot of reviews.  (sob)  Ok!  I'm so motivated that I need to type up the next chapter!  (Starts typing like crazy.  My family has sweat drops.)

Mom: If she was like this with studying… (sigh)

Brother: Yeah right, like she is going to study.

Me: (Gives my family a dagger look) What are you guys doing?

Family: (sweat drops) N-nothing.

Me: (mumbling to myself) I thought I heard you guys talking about me…  Oh well, please read on to the next chapter.  ^.^

==If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry!  We aren't perfect, right? ==

Chapter 4

**_~~Confessions~~_**

``````````````````````````````````````````````````**__**

            Miyako and Chiaki were surprised.  "Kusukabe-san, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend," said Miyako.  Maron was too shocked to speak.  On the other hand, Chiaki looked extremely jealous.

            "I-I didn't know I have one," stuttered Maron.  Iruka then noticed her school uniform.

            "Don't pretend that you don't know me.  Also, why didn't you call me that you were moving?"

"Well I-"

"Maron!"  Chiaki and Miyako turned their head around and saw Fin, Miho, Yukina, and Carol running toward them.  "Maron, I forgot -" Fin sudden noticed the strange atmosphere and saw Iruka who looked extremely puzzled.

            "Hey, what's the big deal here?" asked Iruka.  

            "Who are you?" asked Fin.

            "I'm Maron's boyfriend," said Iruka.  Fin narrowed her eyes.

            "Maron never mention that she had a boyfriend," said Fin.

            "Maybe she didn't tell you yet."  Iruka looked uncomfortable as he spoke those words.  Maron was confused.  Did I have a boyfriend?  No, it can't be!  But then, he said that he was my boyfriend.  He looks familiar but… 

            "Maron?  Don't you remember me? asked Iruka.  "Remember the first time we met?  I bumped into you when you were in a hurry to get to class.  Of course we were late.  Remember, Maron?"  Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

            "Yeah!  I remember," said Maron.  "I was in such a hurry that I bumped into you when I turned around the corner."  Iruka looked happy.

            "So when are we going out again?" asked Iruka.  Maron's face changed into a sad face.  She turned to Fin.

            "Fin, I think it's time to tell the truth," whispered Maron.  Fin stared at her and behind them where Iruka, Miyako, Chiaki, and the other three angels were standing.  Fin nodded.

            "I think so too."  Fin motioned everyone to the apartment.

***********************

            "What?" cried out Miyako.  Even Chiaki looked surprised, too.

"Is it true?" asked Iruka.  The angels nodded.  Maron looked at the floor.  "So then which school are you planning to go?  Your new school or Tokyo High Academy?"

"I don't know yet." said Maron.  All of them were silent for a while.  Iruka suddenly stood up.

"Well, I better get home or my mom will yell at me.  Maron, can I have your new phone number?" said Iruka.

"S-sure," said Maron.  She wrote the number down and gave it to him.  Chiaki look jealous as Maron gave him her phone number.  

"Oh Maron, here is my phone number.  I don't think you remember mine."  He smiled.  "Call me anytime you want.  See you later."  He left the room and closed the door behind him.  Maron could hear his footstep and the elevator sound as he press the button.

"Maron, I mean Kusukabe…well, can I call you Maron?" asked Miyako.

"May I call you Maron also?" asked Chiaki teasingly.  Miyako gave him a look.  Maron blushed as she nodded.

"Ok, Maron and Chiaki, let's go to my home and do some homework.  It's right across the hall," said Miyako.  Maron looked at Fin who nodded.

"Ok." said Maron as she carried her schoolbag with her.

"Maron, I'll come over to tell you when it's time to come back," said Fin.

"Ok." said Maron.  The other three angels waved to Maron as they went across the hall.  Maron, Miyako, and Chiaki went to Miyako's home.  "I'm home, mom!" said Miyako.

"Welcome home, Miyako," said the lady in an apron.  "Hello Chiaki-kun.  And who is your new friend?"

"Mom, this is Kusukabe Maron who just moved here.  Maron, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you," said Maron as she bowed down.

"Nice to meet you also," said Miyako's mother.  "Miyako, I'll bring the tea later."

"Ok, mom."  They went to Miyako's room.  It was a big room with a small bed near the balcony and a small table on the other side of the room with a huge pile of paper on the desk.  The walls were decorated with pictures.

"Hey, who is this?" asked Maron.  She pointed to a man with a police uniform who was holding a young Miyako.

"Oh, this is my dad.  He is a detective now.  Someday, I'll be a detective like him!" said Miyako with one of her fist in the air, nodding her head several times.  "Yep, I'm going to be just like him!"  Chiaki had an anime sweat mark.

"Umm, Miyako, you said that a million times already," said Chiaki.

"So.  Maron didn't hear it before."

"Maron, be careful.  She'll drive you nuts with that sentence."  Miyako had veins popping out at her fist and forehead.

"CHIAKI!" yelled Miyako.  "You are so mean!"  Chiaki smiled.

"You look cute when you are mad," said Chiaki.  Miyako started blushing.  Maron had an anime sweat mark.  Does Chiaki always tease people like that?   Miyako started to open her books.  "Chiaki, could you help me with math.  I don't understand how to do it."

"Sure," said Chiaki who started explaining how to do it.  "And you subtract from both sides and you get this.  Then you divide both sides and you get this answer."

"Oh!  I get it.  Thanks Chiaki," said Miyako.

"No problem.  Maron, having any problems?"  Chiaki looked at Maron's work and his jaw fell down to the floor (the anime style).  Maron was done with the English and History homework and was working on the Math homework.  Maron were writing the answers like she memorized the numbers.

"Done!" said Maron.  She looked up and stretched her arms up.  She then noticed Chiaki's mouth was opened.  "What's wrong?"

"Let me see your answers," said Chiaki.  He compared his answers with Maron's.  Maron looked over his shoulder and spotted a mistake.

"Chiaki, you make a mistake with this problem."  Chiaki look at the problem that Maron was pointing.

"Oh.  Thanks," said Chiaki.  He fixed his mistake and gave the paper back to Maron.  "Maron, you are so smart."  Maron blushed.

"Thanks.  Miyako, need help?" said Maron.

"Yeah.  With English.  I hate English.  They confuse me with other words," groaned Miyako who was looking at the paper like it was going to bite her.

"Lets see…_John is very anxious about his wife Sarah._  Oh, for this word, anxious, means worry or concern.  John and Sarah are nouns and his is a pronoun.  Nouns are names of people.  Pronouns are replacement of the names by using _he_, _she, and __it."  Miyako and Chiaki stared at Maron like she was an alien.  Maron had a sweat drop.  Their stares are awfully scary. _

"Maron, what school did you went to before?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know," said Maron.  There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Miyako.  The door swung opened and it was Fin and Miyako's mother who was holding a tray of tea.

"Fin, what school did I go to?" asked Maron.

"Lets see…I think it was Tokyo High Academy."

"Tokyo High Academy?" shouted Chiaki and Miyako.  "Isn't that the best school in the whole Japan?" asked Miyako.

"Actually, you meant 'Isn't that the rich kids' school?'" said Chiaki.  Miyako gave Chiaki a sharp look.

"Yes," said Miyako's mother.  "Maron's mother and I tried to get in that school but I didn't make it."

"You were rich that time?" said Miyako.

"No, but if you pass the test, you will have a scholarship in that school and will be able to attend that school for three years." said Miyako's mother.

"You know my mother?" said Maron.

"Yes, I was her childhood friend.  The last time I saw her when she went to Tokyo High Academy.  She was one of the students who passed the test.  The test was very hard and it was mostly essays."

"Then." said Miyako.  "Maron passed the test?"

"Yeah." said Fin.  "It was the highest score of all the other people."

"Hey, didn't I read the newspaper that a girl beat the record of another person's score with an 880?" said Chiaki.

"Yeah and the whole teat is worth 900.  And the passing grade is 550," said Miyako.  Miyako and Chiaki looked at each other.

"Wow, I didn't knew that Maron was that smart," said Chiaki.

"Wow.  I was that smart?" asked Maron who was blushing because of the attention she was getting.  Fin nodded.

"You were also the best athlete in the school.  You nearly joined all the teams and clubs," said Fin.  "You mom nearly had a heart attack when she heard about this.  But she was proud of you."

 "But are you going back to your school?" asked Miyako.  

"I don't know," said Maron.

"Why don't you and me go visit Tokyo High Academy tomorrow to refresh your memories," said Fin.

"But tomorrow is school," said Maron.

"Don't worry.  I told your teacher about your lost memories on my lunch break and your teacher excused you for tomorrow," said Fin.

"Wow, a lot of people are knowing my secret," said Maron.  All the people did the anime style of falling down except Miyako's mom because she was still holding the tray of teas.  She had an anime sweat mark instead.

***********************

"Maron, wake up," said Fin.  Maron kept on sleeping.  "Maron, if you don't get up, I'm going to do something worse."  Maron snored.  Fin sighed and sat on her and began singing on top on her lungs.  Maron woke up and struggled to get Fin off her.

"What was that for?" yelled Maron.

Fin laughed.  "Oh, you're awake now.  I told you that I would do the same thing that your mom did if you don't wake up." Maron had an anime swear mark at first but her veins began popping out of her forehead.  "Breakfast is ready," said Fin as she left the room.  Maron sighed and got ready.  She remembered yesterday's conversation.  Should I go back to my old school or stay at my old school?   Maron went to the kitchen and saw Carol, Miho, and Yukina eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Maron," said the three angels together.

"Good morning guys.  What are you guys doing here and where is Fin?" asked Maron.  

"We decided to have free breakfast here and Fin is at her room.  Eat your breakfast," said Carol as she blow onto the two toasts. "Saves electricity," she said as she set the two toasts on Maron's plate.  Maron ate her toast and Fin came in the room.

"Are you ready, Maron?" said Fin.  Maron stuffed the two toasts in her mouth and drowned it with milk.  The four angels have sweat marks.  That was fast. "Ok, I'm ready."  They all got out of the room and Miyako and Chiaki were outside waiting for Maron.

"Miyako?  Chiaki?  Good morning," said Maron.

"Good morning, Maron," said Miyako.

"Yo," said Chiaki.

"What are doing here?  Aren't you going to school right now?" asked Maron.

"Stop asking questions.  We decided to wait for you," said Miyako.

"Actually, Miyako insisted to wait for you so I am going to be late because of her.  Right, Miyako?" said Chiaki with a grin.

"Chiaki!  You are so mean!" yelled Miyako.

"See?  You're so cute when you are mad."  That sentence made Miyako blushed.  The four angels had anime sweat drops.  Kids these days. 

""Umm… guys, we are going to be late if we don't go now," said Maron pointing at her watch.

"True.  Let's go, Chiaki," said Miyako, hugging Chiaki's arm.  Chiaki looked kind of uncomfortable as the four angels stared at him.  The group walked together on their way to their destiny.  At one point, they have to go their ways.  "Bye guys," said Maron when she and Fin walked toward the train station.

"Bye Maron!" yelled the group.  Fin and Maron caught the train.  It was about a half a hour when they reached their destiny.  They walked a couple of blocks and saw Tokyo High Academy School.

"Wow, it so big!" said Maron.  It was a tall building with several stories high.  There was a path to the entrance with cherry blossom trees by the sides.  Memories suddenly flowed in of when she was attending the school as the cherry blossom petals floated around them two.  They went inside the big building.  The lady in the front desk told them to go to a certain room.  They went according to the direction and found themselves in front of a dean's office.  Maron knocked on the door.

"Come in."  Maron and Fin looked at each other and opened the door.  There was a woman who was very busy with papers scattering on the desk.

"Umm…. hello?" said Fin.  The woman looked up.

"Oh, new –" She suddenly stopped.  "Kusukabe Maron?" said the woman.  She stuck her face in front of Maron.  Maron backed up.  "Where have you been?"

"Well…." said Fin.

"Oh right, you told me.  Sorry," said the woman.  "I'm sorry to hear about that accident.  Oh, let me introduce myself.  I don't think you remember me.  I'm Natta-sensei."

"Hey!  I remember you as the monster of the school!" said Maron suddenly.  Fin did the anime style of falling down and Natta-sensei had an anime sweat mark.

"At least you remember.  But back then, I was very strict but I guess I'm not that strict now," said Natta-sensei who still had an anime sweat mark.

"I'm sure that Maron could remember many things if she attends here again.  Of course, I'm sure she remembers what she learned here, I think," said Fin, brushing the dirt of her dress.  Natta-sensei looked at Maron for a moment before asking her a question.

"Why did the Russian monk, Martin Luther post up the 95 theses on the church door?" asked Natta-sensei.

"It was a German monk, not a Russian monk and Martin Luther post up the 95 theses that were against indulgences," said Maron instantly.  Natta- sensei looked satisfied and motion Maron and Fin to followed her.  Just outside Natta-sensei's door was a girl with long golden brown hair in a pale blue school uniform.

"Natta-sensei!  I-" She cut short when she saw Maron.  Maron gave a nervous smile.  Then the girl's eyes widen.  " Are you Kusukabe-san?"

"Y-yeah," said Maron.

"Ahhh!  It's you!" shouted the girl and slapped Maron on her left cheek.

~~Author's notes~~

Long chapter as usually.  Let's see…cliffhanger until the next chapter!  (Me doing the peace sign thing.  Audience had sweat drops.)  Well, this time didn't have too much detail like the last chapters. (Maybe.)  "Tokyo High Academy" is a school, which I made up so there is no Tokyo High Academy in Japan. (Unless there are, then it was a coincidence.)  Anyway, please review.  Reviews are supporting me so the more reviews there are, the more motivate I am to write the next chapter.  Reminder, thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!  Ja ne!!  ^.-;


	5. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me!  I own Fiery/Carol, Windy/Miho, Watery/Yukina, and Natta-sensei though.  (Hugs my characters who are chocking now)  Don't forget my cute boy!  (Hugs Sukebe Iruka too)

~~Author's notes~~

Konnichiwa, minna-san (hello, everyone)!!  Call me Hana-chan, my new nickname!!  So you don't have to refer me to HanaTenshiHimeko.  Such a long name, you know.  Arigotou (thanks) for all the reviews!!  I know, I know, I haven't written for a long time.  Sorry for leaving you guys at a very BIG cliffhanger.  I was a busy bee when school came back.  Even on weekends, I found that I don't have free time, which was annoying.  Surprisingly, I finally found some time to do this story.  I guess I also was laaaaaaaaaaaaaazy at the same time!!  (That includes watching TV, hanging out with my friends, etc)  Tehe.  Please forgive me.  (Turns to Editor)  Please forgive me… ahhhhh!!

Editor: (veins popping out and crosses arms)  What's with the big deal of delaying the chapter??

Hana-chan: Me?  (sweat drop) Aha-ha-hahaha……..nothing.  Just busy with school works….

Editor:  (bigger veins popping out)  Look at me!!  I'm busy doing school works and I'm busy waiting for you to finish the chapter soon so I can edit it!!

Hana-chan:  Anno (Umm)… See ya!  (runs away)

Editor:  Hey!!  Where do you think you're going??  (runs after Hana-chan)

Hana-chan:  Thanksforbeingpatienceforwaitingforthenextchapter.  Pleasereaditandremembertoreviewandbyefornow!!  (runs faster)

**_SPECIAL THANKS:_**

**Editor**:  THANK YOU FOR EDITING MY STORIES AND PUTTING UP WITH THE LATE CHAPTIES!!!  T.T (happy sob)  You don't know how embarrassed I was when I received my paper back and half the chapter was in RED ink!!

**Kyokosakuras**:  Always grateful that you review every single chapter!!!  Also, THANKS FOR PUTTING ME IN YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR SECTION!  Ike ike go go JUMP!  ^.-;

**Agloechen**:  Thanks for reviewing all chapters!!  Too bad I don't know any German or French.  Ah…bonjour?

**ScaleT RoSe5**:  Thanks!  Find out who is that girl in this Chapter!  Sorry, can't promise you that I'll update faster.  I'll try my best and someone got my back!  (Points to Editor who is holding a BIG hammer)

**Silverbluestar**:  Thanks for your review!  RAVE is good but I didn't get to finish the series yet.  ^.^

**Senshi**:  Thanks!  My first poetry though… ^.^;;

**InvisibleRain**:  Thanks!  Sorry for late update!  Read on and…find another cliffhanger!  ^.^

**GoddessLD**:  Thanks!!  There might be a fin/access story at some point…

**SyosetsukaSiStErS**:  Thanks!  Don't worry about grammar.  My Editor got my back.  Also, THANKS FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER!!!

**Miki**:  Thanks for reviewing and putting up with my annoyingness!

==If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry!  We all aren't perfect, right? ==

Japanese in this chapter:

Gomenasai: sorry (in a polite manner)

Hontoni: really

Arigotou: thanks

-Sensei: Mr. or Ms.

Sensei: teacher

Sayonara: Good-bye (In a polite manner)

Anno… Umm…

Chapter 5

**_~~School~~_**

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

Maron took a step back, rubbing her left cheek.  She was too astonished to speak.  The girl suddenly realized what she had done.  "Ah-a-a-a...gomenasai!" she said as she did a Japanese bow.  "I was so excited that you came back that I wanted to hug you but I accidentally hit you instead.  Hontoni gomenasai!"  Maron was confused because she didn't recognize the girl.

"I-it's ok," said Maron.  The golden brown haired girl looked up with teary eyes.

"Gomen.  Hontoni," she said as she held Maron's hands.  Maron smiled at her.

"It's ok.  Nothing to worry about," Maron said.

"Hontoni?"

"Hontoni."  The golden brown haired girl smiled.

"Arigotou.  I'll see you in class.  Ja ne!" she said as she ran down the hall.

"You know that girl?" asked Fin.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that I do," whispered Maron as she rubbed her swollen cheek.  But she hits pretty hard.   RING!  The bell rang throughout the huge school and soon, there was a sound of opening doors and students' feet shuffling through the hallway as they talked.  Some students started to notice Maron with Natta-sensei and a green haired woman standing outside of the dean's office.  People were whispering as they glared at Maron.

"It's no wonder that you are getting the attention," whispered Natta-sensei, as she leaned toward Maron's ears.  "You are quite popular in this school.  Disappearing for a week and then showing up again is pretty suspicious."

"I know," replied Maron, absent-minded.  The bell rang again and the students hurried to get into their classroom.  The hallways became silent again.  They walked along the deserted hall.  Each classroom had a big window outside so people could look inside.  This was designed especially for the teachers, deans, the principle, and other people to see how the classes were doing as they walked by.  As Maron, Fin, and Natta-sensei looked inside the classroom, Maron was surprised.  It was smaller than the class that she had with Miyako and Chiaki.  There were about ten students in the room, and most of them were girls.  The students were busy copying notes, except for a pretty girl with raven black hair.  She was staring into space while twirling her hair.  She suddenly saw Maron and her eyes were widened.  She tapped the girl in front of her and whispered something.  The girl turned around and saw Maron and had the same reaction as the raven-black haired girl.  However, when they saw Natta-sensei was with Maron and a green haired woman, they pretended to be paying attention to their own sensei as she was talking.  Maron felt uncomfortable and quickly moved on to the other classroom.  This time, she didn't bother to stop and see what the other classrooms were doing.  The group finally reached the gym where the girls and boys were playing volleyball.  The other girls and boys who were not playing were sitting on the floor, watching the intense game.

"I got it!" shouted the short brown haired girl as she bent down low to bump the ball.  The boy with spiky red hair set the ball to another girl as she spiked the ball.  The cycle repeated for a long time until a boy with messy black hair missed the ball when the other side spiked.  The whistle blew and the winning team cheered.  The people sitting on the floor cheered also.  Suddenly, Maron felt someone's eyes were on her and saw the same golden brown haired girl who slapped her before.  The girl smiled and waved to her.  Maron did the same thing.  Other students began to notice Maron and stared at her.  They started to whisper to their friends but Maron quickly walked out of sight before any more students could see her.

"It's almost time for lunch," said Natta-sensei.  Maron nodded.  The gym teacher blew the whistle again and the students went to the locker room.  Soon, the gym was empty.

"Well, before the students get here, let's go to the cafeteria first and then other places, ok?" asked Natta-sensei.  Fin and Maron nodded.  They went to the cafeteria and Maron gasped.  Unlike her other school, the cafeteria was big.  There were also some tables and seats set up outside the building also, right next to the cafeteria.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" said Maron.  Soon, the group went exploring all over the school.  They saw the tennis courts, baseball field, the art room, the music room, etc.  By the end of the day, before school was over, Maron and Fin were ready to leave.

"Arigatou, Natta-sensei.  Today was really fun," said Maron with a smile.

"No problem," said Natta-sensei.  "Hope you can attend this school.  Call me when you want to come back."

"I'll think about it," said Maron.  "Sayonara, Natta-sensei."

"Sayonara, Kusukabe-san," replied Natta-sensei.  Fin and Maron waved good-bye to Natta-sensei as they exited the school.

"Maron, which school are you planning to go to?" asked Fin, on the train.  "I'm not rushing you but for now, you are still going to the school that you are attending now."  Maron was silent.  She was still silent by the time they got back to the apartment.  Fin unlocked the door and suddenly found herself in a room of mess.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed Fin.  The whole apartment building shook.

"Maron-chan!  Fin-chan!  You are early!"  Maron looked up.  She saw Miho, Yukina, Carol, Miyako, and Chiaki sitting at the living room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asked Fin, with veins popping out.  Miho, Yukina, and Carol sweat dropped.

"We decided to come over but no one answered…so we made ourselves at home, yeah, that's right.  Right, Yukina, Miho?" said Carol.  Yukina and Miho nodded happily.  "And then…Chiaki and Miyako were looking for Maron so I asked them to stay here for a while."

"Well, looks like you made yourselves at home already," mumbled Fin as she examined the messy room, which was filled with paper and other things.  The kitchen was a mess from the ceiling to the floor.  "Looks like someone can't cook and decided to mess up the kitchen, which I just cleaned yesterday!" said Fin.  "And how in the world did you get into my home?"  Yukina, Miho, and Carol each held up a key.  "You guys!  You stole my key and made a copy when I wasn't looking!"  The three angels gave a nervous laugh.  "And you are going to use it to barged into my apartment when you guys are bored?!"

"No…well…we decided to each have one when something happens, you know…like what if Maron forgot her keys?  She can call one of us and we can give her the key," said Miho.  Yukina and Carol nodded.

"She can go to my apartment when she is locked out," said Miyako, drinking her tea.  The three angels instantly turned to ice.  Miyako put down the cup.  "No wonder I was suspicious when I saw you three in this room without Maron-chan and Fin-san."  Chiaki nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this has been on my mind," said Chiaki.  "When we first met, you didn't give your last name."

"Now that you say so, they didn't gave their last name either," said Miyako.  The four angels turned to ice.  They quickly formed a group at the corner.

"What should we do?  We didn't even think of our last names!" whispered Carol.

"Then how did you get a job?" whispered Fin.

"Well...my fake last name is Heaven.

"Hey, that is my fake last name also!"

"Mine too!"

"Mine too!"  The four angels looked at each other.  They quickly turned to the waiting group.  "Anno…our last name is Heaven!"

"Heaven?" asked Maron, Miyako, and Chiaki.  They looked at each other with blinking eyes.  The four angels gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Heaven.  We are sisters by the way.  We prefer our first name instead so we didn't give our last names before," said Fin.  The other three angels nodded in agreement with fake smiles plastered on their face.

"Yeah…" said the three students, looking at each other with sweat drops.  What a weird last name!   "Well, Maron, which school are you going to?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know yet," said Maron.  "For now, I'm still going to your school until I decide whether to stay or not."

"That's good!" said Miyako.  "Right, Chiaki-kun?"  Miyako jabbed her elbow to Chiaki who was daydreaming.  He immediately nodded.

"Well, it's time for me to go back.  Mom is going to be worried," said Miyako.  Chiaki also stood up.

"Bye, Miyako, Chiaki," said Maron with a smile.

"I'll see you at school," said Miyako as she opened the door.

"See you also at school," said Chiaki as he went out.  Maron smiled and nodded.  She watched as they both went back to their apartment.  Maron could hear the four angels laughing over the last name incident.

"Heaven?  Why in the world did you choose that?"

"That was the first thing that popped out of my head when I applied for a job.  What about you?"

"Same thing here."

"Me too."  Maron face relaxed into a sad smile.  She still stood at the doorway, facing Miyako's door.

"By the way, WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD MAKE A COPY OF MY KEY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

"Fin, gomenasai!"

"Please forgive us!"

"We did it out of concern!"

She could still hear Fin's loud voice and the other three angels begging for forgiveness.  Maron clutched her shirt, where her heart was.  It hurt.  It wasn't the first time that she felt this.  It felt like a knife was stabbing her lightly.  What was this feeling?

~~Author's notes~~

Hana-chan:  Yeah!  I finished the chapter!!  Kinda short this time but I'll make sure the next chapter is longer.  Sorry if this chapter is very boring.  This chapter is like mainly about the tour of the school.  I'll update the next one as soon as possible!!

Editor:  Really?

Hana-chan: AHHHHH!!!!

Editor:  No, I'm not going to get you now.  But you will update very soon, right?

Hana-chan:  (sweat drop)  (nods)

Editor:  Hontoni (really)?

Hana-chan:  Yeah…

Editor:  Hontoni?

Hana-chan:  I SAID YES ALREADY!

Editor:  Well, I didn't hear you before.  That is much better.  But (pulls out a sword) if you don't update soon, I get to mutilate you!

Hana-chan:  What does that mean?

Editor:  Look it up in the dictionary!  Remember, the dictionary is your best friend!

Hana-chan:  (mumbles)  Anime is a much better friend than a boring big fat book.

Editor: What did you say?

Hana-chan:  (sweat drop)  Nothing at all.  Let see…_"to hurt or damage seriously by cutting or breaking off a necessary part or parts…"_  (major sweat drop)  O.O UUUU

Editor:  Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  (leaves stage)

Hana-chan:  (sob)  T.T  I might as well write my will before I continue.  Well, remember to review.  If you want to be informed when the next chapter is being updated, include your e-mail address in the review.  Ja ne minna-san!  (sob)  Now I need to call my lawyer for the will.  (leaves stage depressed)  ^.-;


	6. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne so don't sue me! I own Fiery/Carol, Windy/Miho, Watery/Yukina, and Natta-sensei though. (Hugs my characters who are chocking now) Don't forget my cute boy! (Hugs Sukebe Iruka too)

Author's notes

**_Hana-chan_**: Ha-llo! Me back! (looks around) Good, Editor not here yet….Arigotou (thanks) for all the reviews!! I know, I know, I haven't update like 6 months. Anyway, I'm finally free from school and I'm enjoying the joy of summer! . Thank you, **Vampire-Angel Eilli!** She pointed out that the setting is in France, not in Japan so the "Tokyo High Academy" is going to have another name! So read the story to find out. Oh shoot, gotta hide!

**_Editor_**: Where is that lazy girl?? I like to mutilate her right now! (evil grin)

**_Hana-chan_**: O.O

**_Miaka_**: Hello! Since Hana-chan is hiding from Editor, (Editor is still trying to hunt Hana-chan down) I'm gonna introduce two more people. Welcome Miki and Mitsuki!

**_Miki_**: Konbawa!

**_Mitsuki_**: Konbawa! Yes, it's "good evening" since Hana-chan is lazy at updating her stories and started to write at nighttime.

**_Hana-chan_**: (still hiding) T.T

**_Editor_**: AH-HA!!!! I FOUND YOU!!! (takes out sword) Time to mutilate you!!

**_Hana-chan_**: NOOOOOOO!! (runs away) Why do I always get chase?!?!

**_Miaka, Miki, and Mitsuki_**: (sweat drop) 'cause you never update.

**_SPECIAL THANKS:_**

**ScarleT RoSe5:** Thanks! . This time, the chapter is longer.

**Pink3Butterfly:** Hehe…that last name was a last minute thingy since I couldn't think of a good one. But it's funny. . Sorry about last update. I'll try my best next time!

**Vampire-Angel Eilli:** Thanks. Also, thanks for correcting my mistake! Find out the "new" school name!

**Kyokosakuras: **.;; I'll try to keep swimming. starts drowning NOOO!! Where is my lifesaver?!?! Ike ike go go JUMP!

==If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry! We all aren't perfect, right? ==

Japanese in this chapter:

**Nani**: what

**Daijoubu des ka**: Are you all right

**Hai**: Yes

**Nandemounai**: it's nothing

**Onegai**: Please

**Mou**: a sound when you are annoyed

**Gomen**: Sorry

**Otou-san**: Father

**Anata dare**: Who are you

**Chotto matte**: Wait a minute

**Matte**: Wait

**Arigatou**: Thank you

**Mou**: a sound when you are annoyed

**Matte**: Wait

**Daijoubu des ka**: Are you alright

--------------------------

Chapter 6 

**_Fight _**

"Maron, get in here!" said Fin, after finally giving in to the three angel's begging for forgiveness. "Maron?" Maron who was still standing at the doorway, snapped out of her daydream.

"F-fin, **nani**?" asked Maron. Fin examined Maron closely for a moment.

"**Daijoubu des ka**?" asked Fin.

"**H-hai, nandemounai**," said Maron, nervously, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Hmm…" said Fin. "Anyway, we have something to tell you." She gestured her hands to other three angels were crying for joy after being forgiven by Fin. After getting themselves comfortable at the table, the angels looked at each other.

"What…do you want to say?" said Maron.

"Well, remember that we said that you were the recantation of Jeanne d' Arc?" said Fin. Maron nodded. "Well…how should I put it? Oh, remember that we did a ritual of transferring some of our power to you?" Maron nodded again. "Well, we have a job for you." Fin leaned on the table with her elbows and folded her hands that covered her mouth.

"Job?" said Maron. For some reason, her mind was thinking, Job equals money, money equals I can spend whatever I want, and then…wait… "Does that mean that I get paid?" All the angels did the anime style of falling down.

"Fin, I think you didn't explain it well enough," groaned Miho.

"I'm getting there," growled Fin. "What I mean by job is not a paying job."

"That sucks," said Maron, making a face.

"I'm not finish explaining!" said Fin with an exasperating sigh.

"I heard Maron always talked how she was going to make a lot of money when she was young," whispered Carol to Miho and Yukina. Miho and Yukina nodded in agreement. "I even heard that once, before the day before school started, she charged a poor girl $10 a subject just to copy her summer homework. She said it was fair and she was using her brain for business." The three angels sighed.

"Are you listening?" asked Fin. Yukina, Miho, and Carol quickly sat straight up and nodded furiously. Fin sighed. "Then explain the 'job' thingy."

"Well, this is an important job from God…you remember that Fin told that you are the recantation of Jeanne?" asked Miho, nervously.

"Yeah…" replied Maron, waiting for Miho to continue.

"Remember when I told you that God had Jeanne d' Arc reborn to help the earth since the demons were set loose again?" said Fin. Maron nodded.

"And that girl is me, right?" asked Maron. Fin nodded.

"This time, we need you help," said Yukina.

"How can I help?" asked Maron. Carol held out a cross-shaped metal with a big jewel in the middle.

"Use this to transform," said Fin. Maron took it like it was the most precious item in the world and that it was going to break any second. She examined it with delight. It wasn't a fancy design but it felt suitable. Somehow, this cross made her felt warm from head to toe. It was like Maron knew this cross before she was born. Wait, that's right. I know this cross when I was Jeanne d' Arc.

"But how can I transform?" asked Maron.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," said Fin. "Concentrate that you want to change to Jeanne. Concentrate." Maron closed her eyes and started to concentrate. **Onegai**, let me transform into Jeanne! A moment later, she peeked her eyes opened and still found herself not transformed yet. Fin frowned.

"What happened?" asked Maron.

"Well…I guess it was too early for you…" replied Fin.

"But you already send the notice! The time is almost up!" cried out Carol. Maron glared at the clock. It was15 minutes to 7:00.

"Well, we had no choice, we can't rush her," said Miho.

"I agree with Miho," said Yukina. "Her power is not strong enough to be awaken yet."

"But-but-but-" said Carol in disappointment. She tried to sit down and accidentally knocked a remote to the floor. The shock of hitting the floor made the remote to press one of its button and the television flashed on.

"-notice sent by a person by the name of 'Kaitou Jeanne'. The notice said that it would steal the painting of the most famous painter in Japan by 7:00." Then the camera zoomed into the painter who was hugging his painting.

"No! My precious painting! I spent 4 whole years just paint this painting!" The painter tried to look depressed but Maron noticed red lines under his eyes. Then the camera zoomed into a detective.

"Ahem! As I just said, this could be a prank sent by some troublemakers. To be one the safe side, we will guard this place," said the detective. Maron suddenly jolted right up. He looked so familiar…but Maron couldn't quite put her finger. She had seen that person before.

"Sad, isn't it?" Maron turned around and saw Carol behind her. "He is being control by the demon. The only thing that could cure him is to seal that painting," she said, pointing to the painting in the background. It was a beautiful painting. It showed a moon reflecting off of a pond. There were lilies on the pond to make it even more realistic. "I can understand why it took 4 years to complete that painting. However, the demon took advantage over his pure heart." Carol's face looked depressed. The other angels didn't say anything.

"Carol, where is this place that I was supposed to show up?"

"A nearby museum, why?" Carol didn't get her answer. Maron was already out the door.

"Maron! What are you doing?" shouted Fin, running after her. Maron didn't answer and kept running. She pressed the elevator button couple times but it was too slow for her. She ran down the dark stairs.

"Maron!" Maron ignored the cries and ran on. She was finally outside the apartment and looked right and left. Right or left? Maron then saw moving lights reflecting on the clouds on her right side. Must be the police lights Maron ran toward the light. She soon encountered a crowd. There were flashes as the reporters tried to take as many pictures as they could. She quickly hid in the shadow. The cross was still in her hand. She looked at the cross. She closed her eyes and held the cross near her chest. **Onegai**, lend me your power, Jeanne d' Arc! Suddenly, a bright pink light emitted from the cross. It felt…warm. Big pink wings appeared from her back and covered her.

"_Strong and serious. Matchless and marvelous. Energetic and courageous._" As the wings uncovered her, the figure jumped out. A blond haired girl appeared with some of her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes weren't brown anymore but bright pink. This person wasn't Maron anymore. It was Kaitou Jeanne!

"Maron!" Maron looked up and saw four small…wait…small? The four angels stopped at Maron's face.

"You did it!" said the green angel. Her voice sounded a little squeaky. "Maron? Maron, anything wrong? You look spaced out…"

"Fin! Is that you?" asked Maron. Fin nodded. Then there were Miho, Yukina, and Carol… "You look soooooooo **KAWAII**!" shrieked Maron as she hugged them.

"Maron!" The angels were trying to breathe and break from the strong grip.

"Opps," said Maron, letting go of the angels. The fours angels gasped for breath.

"**Mou**! Maron, if you are planning to suffocate us, do it after you seal the demons!" said Fin.

"**Gomen**, **gomen**," replied Maron.

"Well, we should call her 'Jeanne'. After all, she is Jeanne in this transformation," said Miho. The other three angels agreed.

"And you should call us by the other name when we are working with you!" cried Carol. The other angels gave a shout of joy.

"You angels!" growled Jeanne as sweat drops appeared. "Celebrate later! We got work to do"

"Let's go!" cried Yukina.

--------------------------

"Move that over there!" shouted the detective. The two policemen moved the camera a bit to the left and the detective nodded.

"**Otou-san**!" The detective turned around.

"Miyako! What are you doing here?" he cried. Miyako winked at her father.

"What do you think? I'm helping you to catch that **Kaitou**!" The detective glared at the four other men behind Miyako.

"You told her, did you?" growled the detective.

"Well…we didn't exactly tell her. She overhead us talking about it…"

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING IN PUBLIC!" shouted the detective. The others whined from his volume of the voice except his daughter.

"Well, we were talking in our office and we didn't notice that she was hiding in a closet," said Fuyuta, nervously adjusting his sunglass.

"No need to be harsh on him, **otou-san**. Look at the bright side, I'm here to help!" said Miyako, happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of," mumbled the father.

"Did you say something?" asked Miyako.

"N-no, nothing at all," replied the detective, sweat dropping. Suddenly, the area was in total darkness.

"Hey! What happened?" asked one of the policemen. There was a bit of chaos among the policemen as they tried to figure out the problem.

"Calm down," shouted Miyako's father.

--------------------------

Jeanne and the four angels giggled. "Guess it's time for my show," said Jeanne.

"Now, that one you are holding is Petit Claire, that's what we call it," said Watery/Yukina. "Now, repeat after me. Rebound ball, come!"

"Rebound ball, come!" A ball appeared from the jewel and Maron caught it. "Now what?"

"Now tie it to your wrist," said Windy/Miho, pointing to Jeanne's metal bracelet. Jeanne did what she said. "Now, let the ball go."

"Cool," said Jeanne. It was like a yo-yo. She found out that the distance that she wanted to yo-yo at was determined by the strength she gave. Jeanne caught the ball and smiled. "This seems like some kind of arcade game to me. Like, if I don't seal up demon, the person will die."

"This is not a game!" shouted Fiery/Carol.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying," replied Jeanne. "Well, time to get to work. GAME START!" Jeanne suddenly leaped forward, making the four angels chase after her.

"**Mou**, she doesn't get it," said Fiery/Carol. Earthy/Fin just giggled.

--------------------------

"Where is the light?" cried the detective. Suddenly, Miyako saw someone slipped into the museum. Suspicious, she followed the figure. After some running, Miyako saw the figure turn a corner. She increased her pace and found the guards tied up and gagged. The figure was in front of the painting. Deciding to take a chance, Miyako threw a baton at the figure.

"Got ya," she cried out. Suddenly, the figure turned around and caught the baton with one hand.

--------------------------

M-miyako? Jeanne widened her eyes. What is she doing here?

"**Mou**! What is she doing here?" cried Earthy/Fin. "Jeanne, hurry up and seal up the demon!"

"But, who is that?" asked Jeanne, pointing to the figure in front of the painting. The four angels and Jeanne were hanging from a distance from the two people with the rebound ball stuck to the ceiling. (**_Hana-chan_**: AH-HA!! You thought the figure in front of the painting was Kaitou Jeanne! :P) (**_Editor_**: TAKE A TASTE OF MY SWORD!) (**_Hana-chan_**: Uh-oh, gotta go!)

"Must be a thief stealing in Jeanne's name!" shrieked Watery/Yukina.

"Shhh! They can hear you!" whispered Jeanne.

"Normal humans can't hear us," said Windy/Miho.

"So you are saying that I'm not a NORMAL human being?" asked Jeanne.

"Maybe," answered Windy/Miho.

"**A-anata dare**?" asked Miyako. The figure stepped out of the shadow.

"Kaitou Sindbad, at your service," he said, doing a little bow.

"Kaitou Sindbad? But we received a notice from Kaitou Jeanne, not Sindbad!" shouted Miyako. Sindbad smiled.

"I just sent him one. Just that I taped it on his back," replied Sindbad, holding a black pin. "It's his fault that he couldn't see it."

"Of course, who has eyes in the back of their head?" answered Miyako, sweat dropping.

"No…" The painter who was possessed by demon stumbled forward. "No, you can't take my picture away…NOOOOO…" He rushed at Sindbad but tripped when the Kaitou boy stick out his foot.

"Hurry and seal up the demon!" yelled Earthy/Fin.

"How?" asked Jeanne.

"You'll know!" shouted Fiery/Carol. As Sindbad was ready to throw the pin at the picture, a ball came out of nowhere and knocked the black pin off his hand.

"Who's there?" shouted Sindbad.

"Who said that you could steal my target?" Jeanne jumped from the ceiling. "Kaitou Jeanne is supposed to steal that picture."

"K-kaitou Jeanne?" asked Miyako.

"Yep! The thief to help ya out!" replied Jeanne, winking her left eye.

"I'm sorry but you can't steal this picture. Only I can," said Sindbad.

"Oh, so you are saying that only you can steal it, right? Well, I gave out my notice already and got permission to do so get out of my way!" Jeanne threw her rebound ball at Sindbad who dodged it.

"H-hey! **Chotto matte**! I'm supposed to arrest you for planning to steal this painting!" shouted Miyako. Unnoticed by the two Kaitous and Miyako, the man began to get up.

"Don't move!" Jeanne and Sindbad stopped. The demon who possessed the painter had his arms around Miyako's throat. "If you move, this girl will die!" Miyako make some gagging sound as he tightened up the grip on her throat. Jeanne's eyes widened. Miyako!

"Hmp! It's her fault that she was here," said Sindbad, picking up his black pin.

"**Chotto matte**! Are you saying that you don't care about her life?" shouted Jeanne.

"I have a job to do," replied Sindbad. Alarmed, the painter threw Miyako aside, who bumped her head against the wall and fell unconscious.

"Miyako!" cried Jeanne. Suddenly, the pin was knocked out of Sindbad's hand again. This time, it was Watery's doing. Watery/Yukina had used water to attack him.

"Hurry up and seal the demon!" shouted Watery/Yukina. Jeanne nodded. She raised the Petit Clare in the air. I can feel it…I can feel it's calling to me…

"Under the name of God!" The jewel began to glow. "You, demon born in the dark!" A pink pin appeared from the Petit Clare. "I seal you here!" Jeanne held the pin and then threw it at the picture. "CHECKMATE!" The pin sucked up the demon from the picture and the painter began to scream in pain as the demon left his body.

"K-kaitou J-jeanne," cried the demon. "You shall regret this later!" With its last breath, the demon was sucked up into the pin and the pin turned into a white chess pawn. Earthy/Fin caught the pawn before it fell to the floor.

"Recovery complete!" said Fin, hugging the chess pawn. Kaitou Jeanne turned around just to see Kaitou Sindbad opening up the window to leave.

"**Matte**!" shouted Jeanne. "Who are you and why are you stealing my targets?"

"What I am is not of your concern," answered Sindbad. "What you need to be concerned about is when I'll be stealing your targets. Not to mention that the pesky police are coming." With that last sentence, he jumped out of the window.

"Jeanne, let's go. They're coming!" cried Earthy/Fin. Jeanne hesitated for a moment as she glared at the unconscious painter and Miyako, then turned around to escape.

"Miyako!" cried the detective, as he saw his daughter on the floor. "Miyako! Wake up!" Miyako groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"**Otou-san**?" whispered Miyako. She tried to sit up with her father's help.

"**Daijoubu des ka**?" asked her father. Miyako nodded weakly. He turned her head to see the unconscious painter waking up.

"Huh?" The painter looked around. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

--------------------------

"I did it!" squealed Jeanne as she jumped up and down. The four angels clapped theirs hands as they smiled.

"But it's now to become Maron again," said Earthy/Fin.

"Uh? Is there a button around here?" asked Jeanne as she closely examined the Petit Clare. "Is this big button it?" The four angels sweat dropped. Yukina/Watery sighed.

"Just untie your ponytail."

"This?" asked Jeanne. The blue angel nodded. As the Kaitou untied her pink ribbon, her blond hair became brown again. Her eyes weren't pink anymore. Maron blinked her eyes and looked in the mirror. "Wow! I'm back again!"

"Well, it's time for us to change too," said Fiery/Carol. The four angels closed their eyes and the jewels on their forehead glowed. Soon, they were back to their human form.

"Now, let's celebrate Jeanne's first capture!" said Yukina. The other angels nodded.

"I know a good place! They serve really delicious spaghetti!" commented Miho.

"All you think about is spaghetti?" asked Fin. "It should be lasagna!"

"Spaghetti!"

"Lasagna!"

"Spaghetti!"

"LA-SAG-NA!"

"SPA-GHE-TTI!" Yukina and Carol sweat dropped.

"There they go again," said Yukina, sighing. The sound of the doorbell caught Maron's attention.

"I'll go get that," said Maron. She opened up the door. "Miyako?"

"Geez, hurry up and open up the door!" shouted Miyako.

"M-miyako?" said Maron.

"Don't worry about her. She's just mad that she let Kaitou Jeanne get away."

"Chiaki..."

"I'M NOT MAD!" screamed Miyako.

"Ok, ok, calm down," said Maron, sweat dropping.

"LA-SAG-NA!"

"SPA-GHE-TTI!" Sparks flied between Fin and Miho. Chiaki and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Spaghetti?" asked Chiaki.

"Lasagna?" asked Miyako.

"It's nothing. They are trying to decide what to eat tonight," answered Maron, sweat dropping. She pushed her two friends out of the room and closed the door behind her. "So what did you want to say?"

"Those darn Kaitous! They got away from my perfect trap!" Miyako answered, as fire around her appeared. The other two friends sweat dropped. "And then that gorilla painter tried to kill me! When I woke up, that gorilla claimed that he didn't remember anything!"

"M-miyako, calm down," said Maron, still sweat dropping. "Beside, it's not nice to call someone a gorilla, right?"

"But he is one! I couldn't breath when he had his arms around my neck!" shouted Miyako. "But could it be that the two Kaitous and the painter were working together? I got it! The painter got kidnapped and was switched with the Kaitous' partner. After I woke up, the original painter and that fake painter switched again!" Chiaki sighed.

"You have to praise her for her great imagination," said Chiaki. Maron sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," replied Maron.

Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Miyako. "It's getting late." Maron nodded.

"Oh, you guys wanna stay for dinner?" asked Maron.

"But-"

"It's ok, since you guys are my friends," said Maron, smiling. The other two friends smiled.

"**Arigatou**," replied Miyako. "But I want lasagna!

"You mean spaghetti?" said Chiaki.

"Lasagna, lasagna!" replied Miyako.

"Spaghetti."

"Lasagna."

"You two!" said Maron, sweat dropping. "Don't start acting like Miho and Fin!" She opened the door and was knocked down by the screaming of the two fighting angels.

"SPA-GHE-TTI!" growled Fin.

"LA-SAG-NA!" growled back Miho. More sparks flew between them.

"A-ha-ha-hahahaha…" said Maron, twitching. The other two angels tried to restrain Fin and Miho from killing each other.

"You two, stop this!" cried Yukina, holding to Miho,

"We can talk this over," cried Carol, holding to Fin. Veins popped out of Maron. She walked to the kitchen and got a bucket of water. She then walked toward the angels and threw it at them.

"You guys…" growled Maron. "Can't you stop fighting! Geez! Beside, I invited two guests!" Fin and Miho blinked their eyes.

"Guests?" asked Fin.

"Miyako and Chiaki," answered Maron.

"I-it's alright," said Miyako, shaking her hands in front of her.

"It's ok, Miyako," answered Maron. "Beside, lasagna and spaghetti are the same thing. Right now, I feel like a mother since there are two children in front of me." Veins popped out of Fin and Miho.

"Who are you calling children?" growled Fin.

"Lasagna and spaghetti are the same thing?" growled Miho.

"Ahh…I'll just wait outside for you," answered Maron, sweat dropping. She quickly pushed Miyako and Chiaki out the door and closed the door behind her.

"So Maron…" said Miyako grinning. "Tell me more about Sukebe-san…"

"Huh? Sukebe-san?"

"You know, your boyfriend!" grinned Miyako, elbowing Maron who was blushing now. Chiaki frowned.

"M-miyako! I didn't know he was my boyfriend!" protested Maron.

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" asked Miyako, as hearts appeared around her.

"M-miyako! What's with this subject anyway?" asked Maron, sweat dropping.

"Hehe…" Miyako hugged Maron's neck. "Tell me, how did you snagged a cute boy?" Maron's face turned bright red.

"**Mou**! I don't know yet!"

"Well, find out as soon as possible," said Miyako, grinning.

"Probably happened to be bribed from him to be his girlfriend for a week or something like that," said Chiaki.

"Chiaki, you are going too far!" said Miyako.

"Is that so?" asked Chiaki, whose eyes was closed. "It's too suspicious that she could get a good boyfriend." Maron trembled with anger.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't remember any of this!" shouted Maron. "It's probably true that Iruka-kun is my boyfriend before, but how could you be so mean about this?" Chiaki opened his eyes.

"You can't trust anyone. They will betray you, no matter who they are," he answered.

"But I trust him!" shouted Maron.

"Really?" answered Chiaki.

"Chiaki, please stop this!" cried Miyako.

"Besides, he is probably rich enough have people to obey him," he continued, ignoring Miyako. Maron widened her eyes. "Maybe too rich that Madrid High Academy needs his support."

SLAP! Miyako gasped in surprised. Chiaki's left cheek was stringed with redness from Maron's hand.

"Shut…up…" said Maron. "You don't know him and you are badmouthing him!" Tears streamed down her face. "I always thought that you were kind but I was wrong! You are nothing but a cruel person hiding behind a mask!"

"Maron, we are ready!" said Fin, cheerfully as she opened the door. Maron suddenly pushed Fin as she ran inside.

"Maron?" asked Miho as Maron ran past her and up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not hungry!" answered Maron as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Maron…" said Yukina. Carol looked at the stairs with concern. Chiaki turned around and started to walk toward his apartment.

"**Matte**!" shouted Miyako. Chiaki stopped.

"I'm not hungry either," he answered, opening his door.

"I agree with Maron!" she shouted. "You should apologize to her! You had gone too far!"

"I have nothing to say," he replied, and shut the door behind him.

"Chiaki…"

--------------------------

"Maron?" said Fin, knocking on the door. "**Daijoubu des ka**?" There was no answer. "Well…you see…we went to an Italian restaurant…and Miho and I compromised there…" There was still no answer from Maron. "And also…we got some spaghetti and lasagna for you." The door creaked opened, revealing Maron's red eyes.

"Fin?"

"May I come in?" asked Fin. Maron nodded. Fin closed the door behind her and opened up the container.

"I promise you that both of them taste good," said Fin, trying to cheer Maron up.

"Fin…"

"Hmm?"

"I decided."

"Huh? Decided which one is better?" asked Fin, holding up the two containers. Maron looked up.

"I decided to go back to Limoges High Academy."

Author's notes

**_Hana-chan_**: stretches Yeah! I finally finish! Since the last chapter was short, I wrote a loooooooong chapter! . Hope you guys are happy! As you could see, I edited all the chapters. Just made it look prettier so you don't have to go back to the chapters for any reason unless you want to read it again. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers for supporting me. This summer, I'm a kindergarten teacher at a Summer Day Camp so I'm really busy. I know I'm very lazy at updating but I'll try my best to squeeze some time at the computer. Also…those little kids are soooo CUTE!

**_Audience_**: (sweat drop)

**_Hana-chan_**: Tehe. .

**_Miaka_**: Are you done yet?

**_Hana-chan_**: Miaka! Let's celebrate! I finally update!

**_Miaka_**: (sigh) First, your computer broke and you bother me for MY computer! How can I celebrate when you nearly broke my computer? Beside, I think my computer hates you already.

**_Hana-chan_**: A-ha-ha-hahaha…it's ok, right? (Miaka's computer starts steaming)

**_Miaka_**: NOOOO!! My computer!! Computer, are you alright? (glares at Hana-chan) I shall never forgive you what you done to my poor computer!

**_Editor_**: What's with the noise….AH! I found you!! (takes out sword)

**_Hana-chan_**: (runs for life) T.T That's not fair! Now I got two people chasing me!

**_Mitsuki_**: That was your fault

**_Miki_**: M-mitsuki…(sweat dropped) But it's true that it's her fault.

**_Hana-chan_**: T.T Later, people! I got some running to do! .-;


End file.
